A Dragon's Past, A Hawke's Future
by Death Legion
Summary: The Dovahkiin and his wives awakes to a very different world and meet Hawke and her gang who they try to help with Kirkwall's problems and maybe a little fun along the way. DB/Harem


A Dragon's Past, A Hawke's Future

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elder Scrolls or Dragon Age**

**Prologue: A Dragon's beginning**

A long time in the Nordic homeland of Skyrim, on an expectantly cold night, Azura the Daedric Princess of Dusk and Dawn was walking with her fellow princesses Merida the Daedric Princess of life and energy, Nocturnal the Daedric Princess of night, darkness and luck, Vaermina the Daedric Princess of Dreams and Omens and Mephala the Daedric Princess of Obfuscation and Secrecy. Joining them also was Mara the Mother Goddess of love, Dibella Goddess of beauty and Kynareth Goddess of nature. Despite popular belief, the Divines and the Daedric Princes get along quite well. Little did they know that this night was going to change and shape the very foundation of the world. They were walking down a simple path, when they heard a strange sound.

They decided to investigate the sound when they arrived to a burnt out house. They all went inside to investigate the strange sound, which to their shock and surprise they discovered the strange sound was a crying baby boy in-between two bloodied bodies. Mara recovered from the shock first, being a mother goddess she picked up the baby and held him close to her, comforting him to sleep. Azura and Vaermina then had a vision that this child has a great destiny ahead of him, for when a time both the Divines and the Daedric Princes would fall from the minds of men and mer; this child will be the key to salvation.

After deciding to take the child with them, they call a meeting with the other Divines and the Daedric Princes. There was a lot of augment over what was to be done about the child.

Some wanted to leave him where they found him, others suggested putting him in an orphanage. All the while

It wasn't until an unlikely voice made a sound idea.

"Hey, here is a suggestion, instead of fighting over him why don't we just raise him ourselves." Said Sheogorath in an oddly serious voice.

The others looked strangely at the normally mad god.

"What, just because I'm the god of madness doesn't mean I'm completely of my mind, ha." Said Sheogorath madly.

"Alright, let's put it to a vote." Akatosh said in a commanding yet regal voice. "All those in favor of keeping him say I"

"I" said almost all of the gods, the only ones who didn't were Mehrunes Dagon, Molag Bal, Peryite and Clavicus Vile.

"Very well, we shall keep him." Said Akatosh. "But what should we call our young charge?"

It was Mara who answered "I found this piece of paper in the mother's hand, a name was written down and I believe it is the boy's."

"Well, what is it?" Exclaimed Clavicus bored with all this.

"His name is Aragon, Aragon Shadowstorm." Said Mara completely ignoring Clavicus.

"Very well, we shall take this Aragon as are own, we will teach him all we know to prepare him for his life journey and we love him no matter what." Announced Akatosh

And that was how Aragon's story began, each god taught him useful things that he would to survive this world. For instance

Akatosh or Old man Aka as Aragon called him taught the young man patience.

Julianos also known as Uncle Jul taught him writing, language, mathematics and magic.

Kynareth taught him of nature

Mara taught the importance of a family.

Stendarr taught him how justice isn't all black and white and must be handled with mercy

Talos taught him combat with a sword and how to rule efficiently.

Boethiah taught him politics and using a two-handed sword.

Hircine taught hunting and how to use a bow.

Nocturnal taught stealth and the skills of a thief.

Sanguine taught, well he taught him how to have a good time which lead to Sanguine getting the shit that (according to almost all) he is full of beaten out of him by all of the goddesses for corrupting their "little dragon."

But eventually that little dragon grew into a fierce warrior, ready to set out into the world.

"Farewell, my family. I will miss you all." Said Aragon sadly.

Each member said their goodbyes, some with tears in their eyes, as that little baby that found now all grown up and walking to the portal to Tamriel with a smile on his face.

**A/N: And cut. There it is, the first chapter of my new fanfic, A Dragon's Past, A Hawke's Future. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.**


End file.
